cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pressure
|team = Red |teamseniority = 3/28/2011 |statisticsdate = October 6, 2011 |totalpop = 33,802 |civilians = 27,212 |soldiers = 6,590 |soldiereff = 7,908 |density = 83.01 |casualties = 10,776 |attacking = 4,622 |defending = 6,154 |casualtyrank = 8,581 |litrate = 20.00 |religion = Sikhism |currency = Florin |infra = 2,999.99 |tech = 15.85 |nationstrength = 9,580.892 |rank = 8,851 |alliancerank = 241 |alliancecount = 400 |efficiency = 49.90 |landarea = 407.185 |space = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 3/28/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = Prohibit |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Newton is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Newton work diligently to produce Uranium and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Newton has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. Newton has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. Newton has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has no definite position on new immigration. Newton has no definite position on free speech. Newton has no definite foreign aid at this time. Newton has no definite position on trade relations. New Pacific Order Pressure applied to join the New Pacific Order on March 28, 2011; he had previously been a member in 2007-2009 under the name of Regiment. NPO was the first alliance to send him a message when he first joined CN and he has loved it ever since. In his application, Pressure was welcomed back warmly by those who knew him from before. His application was accepted on April 2 by Farrin. Pressure's most memorable moment in the New Pacific Order so far was being invited to join . Friendship and camaraderie Some of Pressure's best friends in the NPO include Imperial Emperor, who has been there to help him since the day he joined, giving him tips and telling him if he was doing something wrong; and Kean, who was Pressure's mentor and gave him a lot of information that has been useful to the growth of his nation and in helping him fit in the NPO. Professions past and present Pressure currently holds several positions in the NPO. As an Instructor for the , he questions applicants to make sure they are of the quality that NPO expects from its members. As a Director of , he oversees daily management of the department's subdivisions. He is an artist for the , which creates both official NPO graphics and custom requests. As a Curator of the , Pressure helps keep an archive of all that happens in NPO. Pressure is an NCO in the New Pacific Order's , which organizes its war efforts and maintains defenses. He is an Enlister in the , a position which recognizes hard work by individual recruiters. As an Observer in the , Pressure helps maintain Franco's Star on NPO's map. On October 21, 2011, Pressure joined , where he monitors happenings around Planet Bob in order to help keep the NPO safe from any threat that may appear. Awards War history Squad Pressure is a member of the Ghost Squadrons. Leadership